Venturi and other fluid admixing system and their utility are well known in various fields.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved venturi and other fluid mixing systems for use in agriculture, fluid fuel combustion and other fields where liquid or gaseous chemicals, liquid or gaseous fuels or other fluids are entrained in a stream of water, air or other gaseous or liquid primary fluid.
A related object of the invention is to provide improved venturi or other fluid admixing systems for combustible gas and air in such applications as gas-fired water and other heaters.